particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
National Congress
The National Congress '''is centre-left political party in the Federal Republic of Deltaria. It's was founded and is headed by George Mathias, a journalist and professor of political science. The party was officially formed on December 12, '''3361 '''by Mathias and his assocites. The party has been in government from 3370-3382', with its' center-left alliance the Deltarian Central Alliance. After that the party has been in government due to bipartisan governments, and is currently part of one. The party effectively controlled the DCA in its' 3370-3382 government. The party headed '''3406-3411', NC, PAP, DConsP, LPPD Cabinet with its' General Secretary Roy Mathias, as Premier of Deltaria. The party advocates as Swiss-style government for Deltaria Legislative & Political History The party managed to form its' first cabinet with support from the Deltarian Collectivist Party and Progressive Agenda Party in the 3369 election, forming the Deltarian Central Alliance, with the help of the Socialist Party forming a government from 3370 to 3381. The Socialist Party withdrew its' support in 3381. The DCA , thus, didn't have enough seats to sustain its' cabinet, ending its' 12-year rule of politically passive stance. Ideology George Mathias as a professor of political science and social scientist, always supported Jeremy Bentham, the proponent of utilitarianism as a political ideology. Thus, on establishing the NC, the party originally stood for and cliamed that they supported the radical center. Over the years, as the comman dof the party went from George to his son Roy, the party has taken more of a center-left leaning. Party Organization The National Congress has very centralized hierarchical structure at the national, regional and local level. At the time of its' foundation, the party structure was every loose and unofficial with most appointments and decision made directly from the centre. As the first generation of party leaders grew older, they were largely given ceremonial positions and acted primarily as advisors, when Roy Mathias and the second generation (eg. James Berkley) took control of the NC in 3385. National Party organization Since its' founding, George Mathias has held supreme power in the party as Party President, being dubbed as a supremo by political analysts. The Party President is the official party candidate for President of Deltaria. The Party Presidium is the highest executive body of the party, headed by the ''President. It consist of the 1st generation of NC leaders who are dubbed as Party ''Vice-Presidents, the 5 Regional Chairmen and the Party Secretariat. The second-in-command of the party is the General Secretary, who heads the Party Secretariat which runs the day-to-day activities of the party and in practice runs the party. It consists of the ''2nd generation of NC leaders and the 5 Regional Secretaries. The Party Secretariat is part of the Presidium. Regional and local level The National Congress has ''branches ''in all national and regional government constituencies, each of which elects a ''branch representative.'' National branches ''are the ones which represent constituencies in the The National Forum of Deltaria, while the regional branches''are the ones which represent constituencies for regional legislative assemblies. The ''national branch representatives are elected by all party members from all the regional branches which come under the national constituency. The national branch representatives' '''are electoral constituency candidates for the Deltarian National Forum. The branch representatives themselves appoints a ''branch deputy'', who are under them and are electoral constituency candidates for Regional Deltarian legislative assemblies. The national branch representatives and branch deputies of each region form a ''Regional Congress'' for each of Deltaria's 5 regions, which meets once every 3 months. Each Regional Congress is officially headed by a ''Regional Chairman''. The Regional Chairmen were originally appointed by founder-President George Mathias. The Regional Chairman, theoretically, has complete authority over the regional politics of the NC in the region. The Regional Chairmen are by default members of the National Party Presidium. The actual power of the Regional Chairmen is largely ceremonial as they are more involved in national politics. The Regional Chairman appoints a ''Regional Secretary'', who links the regional politics to the national level and has more direct involvement over regional politics. The Regional Secretary appoints a ''General Deputy'', who practically the party leader at the regional level. The ''General Directorate'' is the senior party decision-making body at the regional level, which is headed by the General Deputy. ''The ''General Deputy is ex-officio candidate for Regional Premier , while the Regional Chairman or Regional Secretary is ex-officio candidate for Regional Governor. All 5 ''Regional Congress convene once every 6 months, for a National Congress meeting. Leadership & History The party since its' inception has been under the control of George Mathias, and later from the late 3380s under the control of his son Roy. The National Party President '''is the ex-officio party candidate for Deltarian President , while the same applies for National General Secretary as Premier of Deltaria . George Mathias (3361-3385) '''Dr. George Mathias (b. September 3, 3331; age 85) is a political leader in the Federal Republic of Deltaria and founder-president of the National Congress, and the current President of Deltaria . He also helped in establishing the center-left Deltarian Central Alliance . George Mathias has been known as a concesus maker in Deltarian politics, but, still having a stance against the right. Early Life and Eary NC History George Mathias was born in Valder, Ushalande to a middle-class family. He later on went to study to Naban, where studied Social Science in the local university due to poor educational institutions in Ushalande. This molded his stance to create universities of repute all over the nation. He later on completed his doctorate in Political Science and was Head of the Social Studies Department in Naban University. In the 3350s he campaigned for greater government services and action over national matter due to lack of uniform development in Deltaria from an agrarian society. George Mathias founded the National Congress on December 12, 3361. He based the party originally on the Utilitarian principles of Jeremy Bentham calling his party a party of the Radical center. Political commentators, however considered the party a center-left outfit. After the center-right Deltarian Progressive Party's growing demise to more radical right factions like the Deltarian Conservative Party, he staunchly opposed the radical-right Deltarian Civic Forum. However, on the DCF's hiatus, and support from the Socialist Party and the DCF, he manged to form a strong concesus cabinet. During this period he was called the remote control, controlling the cabinet functions behind the scenes, despite not holidng any government position. The cabinet also has managed to have a center-left Deltarian President Sofia Lamb from the DCol Party. However, by the early 80s, Deltaria reverted to center-right parties, due to the return of the Whig Party. The DCA still was the opposition however. Decreased party role in 3400s Deltaria In the mid 3380s, George decided to let his son Roy take control of the party and guide its' activities and direction by declaring him as NC General Secretary. He staunchly supported Roy's left ''compromises despite opposition from the older party generation. In 3312, he suffered a heart attack but recovered. As an octagenarian, he continues to hold paramount control over the NC. In 3316, he ordered his party to withdraw themselves from the cabinet ending the 10 year-old bipartisan accord among the DCA and right parties, over the revival of the ''don't ask, don't tell policy in the military to which he strongly opposes. Roy Mathias Sir Roy Mathias (Order of the Dove Reef) (b. 3361; age 55) is a political leader of Deltaria from the National Congress, who served as Premier of Deltaria from 3406 to 3411. He is the son of NC founder-president George Mathias. He has headed the party as second-in-command from 3385 as General Secretary. He was Foreign Minister of Deltaria from 3411 to 3414. During his tenure there reforms in military, education and health. From 3385 onwards Roy Mathias took primary command of the party and declared that comprises will have to be made in order to lead policies towards the party goal. Roy faced a lot of criticism for this stance by senior party leaders, but due to the support of his father the party made the transition to the left. In the 3406 elections, he headed the bipartisan cabinet of the left and the right as Premier of Deltaria, becoming the first Premier from the NC and the DCA. During his term, he had to face the Valruzian conflict during which he didn't allow the release of the soldiers who entered unlawfully into Deltarian soil until there was an apology from Valruzia. He came under criticism in the nation for not intiating a trial for deterrence purposes. He brought the National Healthcare under private control but under the national oversight. There were also educational reforms from cramming to creative aptitude tests. He staunchle opposed the drive to discard nuclear weapons, and advocated their preservation for the purpose of deterrence. In the 3411 elections, the bipartisan cabinet continued and he voluntarily stepped down. He took up the Foreign Ministry and the ICAO treaty which promoted aviation was ratified under his tenure as Foreign Minister. In the 3414 cabinet, he delegated the Foreign Ministry to his colleague James Berkeley who was Deputy General Secreatary of the NC. In October 3416, he was granted the Order of the Dove Reef and the title of Sir. Category:Political parties in Deltaria Category:Deltaria Category:Politics of Deltaria